Wild Wilbur's Wraith
Summary When Wild Wilbur's cabin is haunted it's up to the gang of Scooby Doo and the Dazzlings and PAW Patrol and Aria and Adagio has vanished Transcript (Title has Chase on it) Chase:Wild Wilbur's Wraith. (We open on the episode where Sonata is seen walking around the woods) Sonata:Boy this is great, enjoying a little walk around the mountain and just doing nothing but walking. A little hike. And if only, Kenneth were here. (Tummy rumbles) Sonata:Tummy rumbling. I need to head back to the lodge for lunch. Also because (Singing voice) It's Taco Tuesday. (Looks around and finds the cabin of Wild Wilbur the outlaw mentioned from Pups Save An Outlaw's Loot cuts to inside where it is dark and spooky until the door slams shunt from behind her she is scared) Sonata:Dagi? Aria? Guys? Come on if this is, the Hinako Triplets doing or, Kenneth.... I like it. Or Equestria Girls maybe. (Cuts to a portrait of a man he has a cowboy outlaw suit on a bandana around his neck and a transparent luminous ghost resembling the man in the picture comes out scaring her) Wild Wilbur's Wraith:Who dares enter the cabin of Wild Wilbur?! Sonata:(Scared)Who, who, who are you? Wild Wilbur's Wraith:I am, Wild Wilbur's Wraith the ghost of the notorious outlaw I want my loot. Sonata:Well I don't have it. Wild Wilbur's Wraith:Then...LEAVE AT ONCE!!!!!!!!! Sonata:HELP! HEEEELP! (Runs out it laughs evilly as we have) (Scene Changer:Everest badge her and Jake show Precious Owner and her parents around) Everest:And that concludes the tour. Precious Owner:Lulu enjoyed it. (Sonata is heard screaming and runs to hide in the lodge) Jake:Excuse us. (They go inside) Everest:Sonata? Where's Adagio and Aria? Adagio(OS)We're right here, Everest. (They stand in the door way) Aria:Sonata what is wrong with you? Sonata:I saw an outlaw ghost! He called himself Wild Wilbur's Wraith. He wanted to find his loot and I told him I don't even know where it is! Adagio:Boy sounds like a job for the PAW Patrol. Aria:And Shaggy and the Mystery Team. Jake:You mean Mystery Inc. Aria:Them too. (Cuts to a haunted house on a dark and spooky night in what appears to be a bog inside we see the gang walking through a hallway) Velma:Jinkies. No footprints.(Picks ups a picture of a man and shines flashlight in the spot) Or moving eyes behind this painting. (Turns to talk to gang) Gang we're missing some major clues. (Shines the light on them Scooby is behind Daphne Fred is behind Scooby and Shaggy is behind Fred Shaggy and Fred peer from behind her and Scooby just looks) Fred:Velma's right. We need at least a note. Shaggy:Like yeah , The Beast Of Bog Manor may have left something behind. (Cuts to door Velma looks at doorknob with magnifying glass Shaggy scratches his fuzz growling is heard Shaggy looks at Scooby and Scooby looks at his stomach Velma talks as they do that and as we pan out) Velma:Scooby I sure hope that was your stomach. (We pan out as to see a light brown version of the Moat Monster from Scooby-Doo On Zombie Island behind them This folks is intact The Beast Of Bog Manor) Shaggy:(Turns to see it)Zoinks! It's like the Beast Of Bog Manor! Velma:Run! (They run Scooby acidentaly knocks over suits of armor trapping the monster Velma goes over to pull off mask revealing an old middle age man) Shaggy:(Peering behind Fred Gasping) Like it's Mr Leeman. The real estate agent. (Scooby peers from behind Daphne) Scooby:Mr. Leeman? Velma:Yeah, he was printing millions of counterfeit dollars in the basement with his printing press. (Cuts up close to him) What we originally thought was mold....(Removes gloves) Was really green ink. See? Leeman:Grrr. And I woulda gotten away with it too if it wasn't for that big dog and you meddling kids! (Scooby plays with it and which moves scaring him) Scooby:MMMM?! (Transition to Malt Shop Mystery Machine is parked outside and to inside the gang read a newspaper) Fred:Hey listen to this gang.(Reads newspaper) Mystery Inc Creaks Case Of The Beast Of Bog Manor. (Picture of the gang and Velma unmasks the man) Velma:Another case cracked by Mystery Inc. Shaggy:This was one of the toughest cases ever man. Then the case of The Haunted Hyena and the case of The Evil Tree. Scooby:Or the Okhaven Werewolf. Velma:And the Tiger Terror. Fred:Here's our next case gang. (Shows newspaper article picture of Sonata and headline reads BACK UP SINGER CLAIMS GHOST CHASED HER OUT OF WILD WILBUR'S CABIN) Velma:Jinkies! That's,Sonata Dusk. Daphne:Well she is dumb like Pinkie Pie. Fred:Well we go a new case to crack. Shaggy:Oh boy man. (Scene changer:PAW Patrol logo Kenneth and Ryder have a sparing match) Ryder:Here comes "Smooth Ryder"! (Kenneth dodges it Ryder slips and falls giving Kenneth a chance to pin him down) Kenneth:You had enough!? Did you! Ryder:Uncle! I Give Kenneth! I GIVE!!!!!! (Gets off of Ryder they fist bump each other) Ryder:Ya did good Knockout Kid. Kenneth:You too Smooth Ryder. (Pup pad rings Ryder answers it) Ryder:Ryder,here. Fred:Ryder it's Fred. We're heading to Adventure Bay to investigate Sonata Dusk's ghost sighting. Kenneth:My Sonata Dusk? Fred:Hi Kenneth. And yes. See you guys soon. (Hangs up Sonata comes into the Lookout and is heard entering the Lookout's Gym with a pile of newspapers of The Bay Babbler) Sonata:Well it's over! I tried to grab as many copies as I could but I'm now more of an emberacment then Pinkie Pie! (Throws the on the floor they see that it's all the same papers the gang read) Ryder:These all have the gang on the front page. Sonata:(Takes newspaper from Ryder)NOT THAT! (Turns to one page)THIS!!! (Her article is what she's talking about) Sonata:Even Dagi and Aria are laughing at me! IM A LAUGHING STALK! Kenneth:Easy Sonata. It'll, it'll be alright. Sonata:IT'S NOT JUST ME! I FEEL MORE EMBERACED THEN PINKIE PIE! (Cries and as tears come out of her eyes cuts to Ryder and Kenneth) Ryder:Don't worry Sonata Scooby and the gang are on their way to investagate. (Cuts to her she stops crying) Sonata:So they'll help me?! Kenneth:Course they will babe. (The pups come in) Chase:Sonata what's wrong with you? Rubble:Yeah you nearly knocked me and Marshall down. Skye:Yeah and thanks to you Zuma won Pup Pup Boogie. Zuma:Yeah what happen? Rocky:And what was with those newspapers? Sonata:Don't worry pups and sorry but I was a laughing stalk. (Fred is heard off screen) Fred:(OS)Hello? Ryder,Katie,Ace,Danny? Pups? Ryder:(To Sonata)They're here. (Scene Changer: Scooby's badge the gang are in the foyer of the Lookout) Shaggy:Like let's eat Scoob. I'm starving. Scooby:Me too. Fred:(Pulls out notepad and pen)Sonata tell us what happen? Sonata:Well the evening began as a girl's night. Where we were disgusting cute boys over a game of back stabbing. Shaggy:Like speak English. Sonata:(Tells the truth)We were sitting in the van eating toast ya happy? Velma:Take us to where you seen this ghost. (Cuts to Jake's mountain and deep in the woods where the cabin is) Danny:Like isn't this Wild Wilbur's cabin? Sonata:Yes. Ace:(To Danny)What was your first clue, Sherlock? Fred:Light it up. (Velma pulls out pocket light Daphne accidentally has sent in the air and a cross bow arrow destroyed it Fred gives her his and pulls out another one) Fred:Ok, let's move. (They walk to the cabin inside Fred slowly opens the cabin door and looks around and enters being followed by the gang) Danny:Hey, haven't we been here before? (Says as he takes notice of the cabin) Ryder:We've been to a lot of haunted cabins Danny. Even the Cabin In The Woods. Danny:I mean isn't this the cabin where the Windy Ghost tried to scare us away? Ace:That was the old prospector's cabin. Danny:Yeah our first case. Katie:And if only Ranger was there. Ryder:That was before you all met him. (Rubble finds the map) Rubble:This map looks like a clue. Ryder:That's just Wild Wilbur's map to his treasure. Katie:Hey this pair of long johns could be a clue. They look and feel brand new. Ryder:Yeah the ones we found and beat Mayor Humdinger to were over 100 years old. Fred:Hey look I found something in this fireplace. (They come over to him) Daphne:What is it? Velma:Looks like a journal page was tore out. It says (Reads) I Wild Wilbur hide my treasure of a fortune and only my map leads to clues. (Fred gets up Sonata stops him) Soanta:Fred, Fred. That's him. (They look at the picture) That's Wild Wilbur himself. (Cuts back to them) Shaggy:Like isn't he the notorious outlaw that took gold during the winter? And then buried it? Kenneth:Yeah and the ghost still haunts the cabin. Shaggy:Just had to say that didn't you? Kenneth:Sorry. (They look around Scooby is about to look when he sees the eyes looking at him he is scared Shaggy comes by) Scooby:Shaggy,Shaggy! Those eyes in that painting, they're staring at us! Shaggy:Like I don't see anything strange about the eyes. (Scooby turns their POV on panting) Scooby:(OS) I tell ya they moved. (Cuts to him and Shaggy)They were looking right at me. Shaggy:Like it's probably just the way the light moves. Scooby:I'm waiting in the Mystery Patroller. (Sounds like cackling and evilly laughter and moans and groans and wwwwwooooo and other scary sounds are heard) Shaggy:Now that I know I'm not the only one who's hearing that sound. Scooby:It's just the light. (Velma feels on the wall for a panel and a square in the wall lifts up revealing a tape recorder) Velma:Jinkies! This might be a clue. Fred:A tape recorder. Velma:It plays sounds you want it to play. Listen (Pushes on button it plays sounds Wild Wilbur's Wraith comes out of the picture) Scooby:Shaggy! Shaggy:I like see it Scoob and there's no way this is a trick of the light! Fred:Hmmm. (Discovers a projector) Fred:This is a clue, a projector. Velma:It comes out of the painting and to those who enter. Shaggy:Like we knew it all the time right Scoob? Scooby:Yeah hee hee hee hee. (The real ghost comes out) Wild Wilbur's Wraith:Leave my cabin at once! Intruders! (They are all scared except Shaggy and Scooby) Shaggy:We know it's a fake. It's only another hologram. Right Scoob. Scooby:Right Shag. (They walk over and try to prove it's a hologram) Shaggy:Like why won't this thing move. Scooby:I don't know. (It walis in their faces) Fred:Uh guys. That's... (Shaggy and Scooby finish the sentence) Shaggy&Scooby:THE REAL GHOST OF WILD WILBUR!!!! (He laughs evilly they run around Scooby and Rubble jump up into the air landing on a chandler which snaps the ghost has the gang cornered) Wild Wilbur's Wraith:Now I've got you all. Shaggy:SCOOBY-DOO WHERE ARE YOU?! Danny:RUBBLE-DOO WHERE ARE YOU?! (They scream as they fall with the chandelier and it lands on the ghost trapping it) Fred:Good work guys. You captured the ghost. Velma:Now let's see who Wild Wilbur's Wraith really is. (Pulls mask off revealing) All:Professor Hyde White?! Sonata:Where Adagio and Aria you big freak?! Shaggy:Wait a second. (Pulls off another mask revealing) All:Harry the hypnotist? Shaggy:Harry the hypnotist? Fred:(Pulls mask off)It can't be he was the Ghost Clown. (Pulls it off revealing) All:BIGFOOT?! (Shaggy pulls mask off revealing) All:DON KNOTTS?! (Velma pulls mask off revealing) All:BILL HANNA?! (Daphne pulls mask off revealing) All:JOE BARBERA?! (Scooby pulls mask off revealing) ALL:KEITH CHAPMAN?! (Shaggy looks at camera) Shaggy:Like who's that? (Culprit pulls itself out and says in Adagio's voice) Adagio:ALRIGHT ALRIGHT ENOUGH WITH THE SILLY MASKS!!!! (Keith Chapman mask is pulled off revealing) All:ADAGIO DAZZLE?! (Sonata thinks this is another mask) Sonata:It's probably another mask. ((Trys pulling it off) Adagio:Ow ow ow! SONATA! Ryder:It's real Sonata. Sonata:Oh. Sorry. Daphne:Why? Adagio:To get the treasure you idiot! I only needed to find it! Shaggy:But like who made the eyes move? Aria:(OS)I did! (They turn to see Aria coming out of a secret passageway) Aria:Adagio offered me half of the loot. And I just wanted to scare Sonata for the fun of it. Fred:But why? Only to mess around with Sonata? Aria:Yeah and when she got back to the lodge we were acting like nothing was happening. Shaggy:But why dress up as Wild Wilbur's Wraith? You're not even a boy. Adagio:No but I knew nobody would come here if old Wld Wilbur was here so I dressed up as the ghost of Wild Wilbur to scare off intruders and to find the treasure. Ryder:Well you're luck ran out Adagio. Adagio:What do you mean? Ryder:We found the treasure and put it up at the museum. (Aria jabs at her) Aria:I told you someone found the treasure and donated it to the museum. (Police arrest them) Adagio:And we would have gotten away with it too if it weren't for you meddling kids! (Police takes them away) Aria:Could you get me out of this Shag? Shaggy:Sorry Ar. But I'm already taken. Aria:By who? Velma:By me! Scooby:And me! Aria:Seriously!? (Groans as she is taken away) Sonata:Thanks for you help guys. Fred:Hey whenever there's trouble the Mystery Incorporated gang will be there on the double. Velma:Yeah what say we grab some lunch? Shaggy:You read my mind Velmster. Or maybe my stomach. (Laughs as we fade to Mr. Porter's Cafe Timothy and Courtney arrive with the food) Courtney:Hear guys. Timothy:Enjoy you food. Fred:We will. (We pan through to see Andy and Seth play with Alex, Judith taking care of Nolle Mayabella and Scrap eating lunch wit Virginia then we see the Hinako Triplets) Suzan:Hey Monty I heard you siren girlfriend has been arrested. Logan:Yeah for scaring and hunting for treasure. Monty:Please guys! (Cuts back to gang Sonata eats a taco and Kenneth munches on a slice of pizza) Shaggy:Try this pickle olive onion pepperoni mushroom pepper pineapple bacon and ham supreme. Scooby:Okay Shaggy! (Takes his slice of the pizza) Shaggy:HEY, YOU STOLE MY PIZZA!!!!! Scooby:SCOOBY-DOOBY-DOOOOO! (They all laugh as episode iris on Shaggy unamused ending the episode) Trivia * The Beast Of Bog Manor's design was re-used from The Moat Monster from the 1998 DTV movie Scooby-Doo On Zombie Island * This is loosely based off of the Johnny Bravo Scooby Doo episode Bravo Dooby Doo * The scene where they talk about the eyes is similar to the scene from The Andy Griffith Show episode The Haunted House * Aria and Adagio work together without Sonata for the first time * Professor Jameson Hyde White from the classic Scooby-Doo Where Are You episode What A Night For A Knight serves as a disguise * Harry the Hypnotist from the classic Scooby-Doo Where Are You episode Bedlam In The Bigtop also serves as a disguise Cultrule Referances * The founders of Hanna-Barbera the company that made Scooby-Doo serve as Adagio's disguise * One of those disguises are also Keith Chapman creator of Bob The Builder and PAW Patrol Category:Season 5